warrior_epicfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mises à jour du jeu
Les mises à jour du jeu peuvent être obtenues directement depuis l'interface de lancement. Elles peuvent varier en taille et sont destinées à améliorer ou équilibrer la jouabilité, corriger les bogues, ajouter des fonctionnalités, etc. Ce qui suit constitue une liste des mises à jour récentes de Warrior Epic, commentées par WarriorEpic Wiki. Dernières mises à jour Vendredi 5 Juin 2009, Version 3.002 ;Général * Vous ne devriez plus rencontrer de problème d’abandon en multijoueur ! * Vous ne devriez plus voir un nombre de points d’expérience incorrect s’afficher dans la feuille du personnage après avoir été au Centre-ville. * Vous devriez désormais pouvoir changer sans difficulté le nom de votre guilde après sa création dans l’interface de la guilde. * Les monstres étaient parfois invisibles dans les donjons ; cela ne devrait plus être le cas. * Vous ne pouvez plus activer une compétence ou utiliser un objet lorsque l’écran de chargement est affiché. * Les récompenses en prestige n’étaient parfois pas équitablement réparties entre les joueurs lors des parties en multijoueur ; cela ne devrait plus être le cas. * Certains objets et équipements décoratifs ont été renommés. ;Mises à jour de la Tueuse * Mur de feu ** Dégâts de base réduits. ** Dégâts améliorés réduits. ** Temps de rechargement augmenté. * Chevrotine ** Dégâts de base réduits. ;Mises à jour de la Soeur * Grande communion ** Ne dissipe plus qu’un seul effet néfaste. ;Mises à jour de quêtes * Les quêtes suivantes peuvent maintenant être systématiquement terminées : ** Soulèvement nordique : *** Habiles manœuvres *** Contact perdu *** Renforts ** Domaine de Faustus : *** Le jardin sans fin *** L’appel d’Arabellis *** Prisonnier des bassins *** Le cœur du manoir ** Ruines d’Aberas : *** Au cœur du maelström Mercredi 3 Juin 2009, Version 3.001 ;General * Adjusted character and hall leveling tables. All warriors will be bumped up to their appropriate levels (which will be applied once a new quest has been completed). * Fixed an issue that caused the client to crash while attempting to exit a dungeon. * Fixed dungeon mouse cursor. * Fixed a bug that caused players to drop out of multiplayer games in the loading screen. * Life bars no longer block quest text. * Updated quest dialogue placeholders. * Increased the amount of text being shown in the chat lobby. * Users will no longer see who has left/joined their main chat lobby. * Fixed an issue where monster spirits were still disappearing from the player’s Sanctuary. * Fixed an issue where learned skills were not being shown in the skill bar. * Added an option for players to turn on P2P upload. By default, it is now turned OFF. This should greatly decrease lag. ;Assassin Updates * Superior Strafe: Range and AoE adjusted. * Firewall: fixed and issue where animation and damage was not occurring. ;Quest Updates * Welkin Warrens ** Mammoth Eggs: Fixed an issue that prevented players from progressing forward in some map generations. * Northland Rising ** Fox Hole: Additions to the quest, objectives, and sub quests have been made. ** Sunken Past: Added artwork for placeholder graphics. ** Temple of Marrandae: Added artwork for placeholder graphics * Faustus Estate ** Endless Garden: Fixed an issue that prevented quest completion if minions are slain before the boss. ** Arabellis’ Call: Fixed an issue where slaying the boss would not complete the quest. * Welkin Warrens ** Prisoner of the Pool: Fixed an issue that prevented users from opening a door and progressing through the quest. Mercredi 27 Mai 2009, Version 3.000 ;Général * La limite des points d’expérience gagnés par quête est désormais de 100 000 points et nous avons ajouté la possibilité de signaler comme bug des erreurs dans l’attribution des points d’expérience. * Le nombre des membres de la guilde s’affiche désormais correctement. * Il est désormais possible de trier les résultats selon le classement (points totaux) dans l'interface de guilde. * Il n’est plus possible de cocher simultanément l’option permettant de garder le mot de passe en mémoire et de valider l’ordinateur comme étant un ordinateur public. * Créer une guilde coûte désormais 100 points de prestige. * Plusieurs corrections ont été apportées à des objets de l’Atelier qui conféraient des bonus erronés. * Vous ne devriez plus aussi souvent être confrontés à des vérifications en cours. * Les problèmes de déconnexion au lancement du jeu ont été réduits. * Le moteur audio a été corrigé pour réduire l’occurrence de certains bruits parasites. * Vous ne devriez plus aussi souvent être confrontés au problème HelperDLL. ;Mises à jour des personnages * De nouvelles animations ont été ajoutées pour certaines compétences du gladiateur et de la sœur. ;Mises à jour des monstres * Plusieurs objets ont été ajoutés et d’autres mis à jour dans le Manoir des monstres. * Nouveau monstre ajouté : le chien terrible * Plusieurs monstres ont vu leur niveau de difficulté modifié. ;Quêtes mises à jour * Certaines descriptions ont été modifiées pour plus de clarté. * Plusieurs problèmes qui empêchaient de terminer certaines quêtes de la campagne nordique ont été résolus. * Un bug qui empêchait de progresser dans la quête Domaine de Faustus – La maison de pain d’épice a été corrigé. * Le bug qui empêchait de terminer la quête à 5 joueurs Ruines d’Aberas – Collection de monstres 2 a été corrigé. * Le bug qui empêchait de terminer la quête à 5 joueurs Ruines d’Aberas – Le Temple de la divinité a été corrigé. * Le bug qui empêchait une porte de s’ouvrir dans Galeries de Welkin – Expériences hors contrôle a été corrigé et plusieurs animations de levier ont été ajoutées. * L’IA de certains monstres prisonniers dans la quête Galeries de Welkin - Évasion a été corrigée. * Un bug qui empêchait de terminer la quête Galeries de Welkin – L’œuf de mammouth a été corrigé. * Les objectifs de la quête Domaine de Faustus – Capture d’âme ont été modifiés et ils sont désormais plus clairs. * Le niveau des rencontres lors de la quête Domaine de Faustus – Ombres corrompues a été modifié pour régler des problèmes d’équilibrage. ;Quêtes secondaires ajoutées * 15 nouvelles sous-quêtes ont été ajoutées sur l’ensemble des cartes !